<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartful Confessions by babynono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464641">Heartful Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono'>babynono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Chocolate, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has a hard time trying to confess to Atsumu on Valentines Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartful Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Bokuto tried to confess, Bokuto was crowded with at least 16 girls. Blocking his path towards Atsumu, "Bokuto-kun, who will you be giving your valentines gift to?" A girl asks, curiously. "Uhm, uhh." Bokuto stammers as he tries to change the subject. "Oi Bokuto, c'mere." Kuroo drags him away. "Thanks Kuroo," Bokuto sighs in relief. "No problem bro, your targets over there." Kuroo points. </p><p>Bokuto's heart warms in delight, "Thanks Kuroo!!" He quickly heads over. "'Tsumu!! Tsum-Tsum!!" Bokuto rushes over. Atsumu stops, looking back. "Oh, Bokkun. What's up?" He grins. "Uhm," Bokuto gulps, flustered a little. "I want to tell you that I–!" He blurts out. The bell rings before Bokuto could get to his confession, "Oh, I should get to class." Atsumu spoke up. "Uh.. yeah, right." Bokuto nods, watching Atsumu walk away. </p>
<hr/><p>"Didja do it!?" Kuroo asks as Bokuto steps into the classroom. "No! The bell rang before I could, and then he quickly went to class!" Bokuto groans, sitting down. "Alright, let's try again. This time, maybe you can do it during lunch time." Kuroo nods. Bokuto is gloomy for the rest of the period. "Bokuto-san, have you confessed to Myaa-San?" Akaashi asks. "Akaashi, luck isnt on my side today!!" Bokuto whined, sniffling. </p><p>"Basically, he hasn't been able to confess to Atsumu." Kuroo yawns. "Kuroo-San and I will make sure you succeed." Akaashi nods. "Yeah... wait we will!?" Kuroo almost falls out of his seat. "Yes, Bokuto's confession lies in the volleyball teams activity. If this confession fails, his mood will be off the charts. It will also affect the teams mood and productivity, which will result in failure." Akaashi nods. "So, basically. If the confession fails, so does Fukurodani's volleyball team." Kuroo blinks. "Exactly, which is why we must help Bokuto succeed." Akaashi crosses his arms. </p><p>Bokuto is too gloomy to listen, mumbling as he traced circles with his fingers. Sulking and pouting. </p>
<hr/><p>The second time Bokuto tried to confess, Akaashi and Kuroo were helping him. "Alright, now head over towards him and hold these flowers. We got you covered for sweets," Kuroo gives him a thumbs up. Bokuto looks over at Akaashi, a bit hesitant. Akaashi nods, Bokuto gulps and heads over to Atsumu. "Uhm, Tsum-Tsum!" He calls. Atsumu looks up, "Oh! Hey there Bo! What's with the flowers? Confessing to someone?" He grins, chuckling. "Uh, yeah. Actually, Atsumu. I really.. well, your.." Bokuto panics, holding the flowers tightly as he stammered.</p><p>"I wanted to give these to you-....r brother!!" Bokuto exclaims, nodding. "To 'Samu?" Atsumu blinks. Kuroo and Akaashi facepalms, "Uhm... no!! To you–" Bokuto recovers, trying again. "Oi, Atsumu." Sakusa calls. "Sorry Bokkun, I'll talk to ya later alright?" Atsumu apologizes. Bokuto is left standing alone again, gripping the flowers tightly in his hands. </p><p>"Do you like Atsumu?" Shouyo asks curiously. Bokuto gulps, looking down at his feet nodding. "Shouyo, I've been trying to confess to him. But I always end up making a mistake, or being too late." Bokuto frowns, groaning. Shouyo grins happily, "I could help!!" He clasps his hands together. "Kuroo and Akaashi were helping me too..." Bokuto frowns. </p><p>"You airhead!! Alright... This time, we have to make sure you confess properly okay? <span class="u">Properly</span>!!" Kuroo repeats. "And this time, we have Akaashi and chibi-chan helping us." He sighs. Bokuto nods. "I have a plan," Akaashi speaks up. "First, we'll have Shouyo distract Myaa-San. Then we'll have Kuroo stall his time, and then I'll send in Bokuto to confess." Akaashi nods. "Sounds like a plan," Kuroo grins. </p>
<hr/><p>The third time Bokuto tries to confess to Atsumu, is during cleaning time. The first parts of the plan were going smoothly so far, just like Akaashi planned. Hinata distracted Atsumu successfully and Kuroo was currently stalling his time. "Alright, it's your turn Bokuto." Akaashi signals. Bokuto quickly heads over, "Tsum-Tsum, I have something to tell you!" He shouts. Kuroo sighs in relief, "Hey Bokkun, what is it?" Atsumu smiles.</p><p>"Ergh... well, for a long time now. I just wanted to say, that. I really think, you're a cool person and your sets are really great." Bokuto gulps. Atsumu is listening, feeling a bit bashful. "Thanks Bo, yer spikes are pretty amazing too." He chuckles. "That's not all..! I.. really.. I really like y–" Bokuto stops as Atsumu's phone rang. "Sorry, hold on," Atsumu apologizes. Kuroo mentally groans. </p><p>Bokuto finds himself withering away, Atsumu ending the call after a few minutes. "Sorry about that, 'Samu called." He nods. "Oh, right! What were ya saying Bokkun?" Atsumu asks. "Nothing..." Bokuto frowns. "Actually, we'll catch you later." Kuroo nods, dragging Bokuto away. </p><p>Bokuto was rather silent, gloomy and sad as his chance was once again ruined. "It's useless!!" He cries, whining on the ground. "Hey, you're gonna confess to Atsumu right?" Sakusa walks over to Bokuto. Bokuto sniffling as his eyes watered, "Keyword, trying." Kuroo groans. "My plan failed," Akaashi deadpans, moody. "Awh man! I really thought he would get it this time." Shouyo frowns. </p><p>"I could help," Sakusa nods. Kuroo, Akaashi, and Shouyo exchange glances before nodding in approval. "Right, this is my plan." Sakusa pulls out his phone. "Atsumu is rather dumb, and so is Bokuto. If they date, it'll be a win for me." He nods. "If I remember, Atsumu said he would love a romantic confession to happen to him. Something with a card, if words aren't doing much. Then a card will do the trick, it's better if Bokuto spills all his feelings in writing." He pulls out a card.</p>
<hr/><p>The fourth time Bokuto tried to confess to Atsumu, was with a card. He already wrote all his feelings into his words, all he had to do now was give it to Atsumu. Bokuto looks at the others for courage, heading towards Atsumu. "Uhm, Tsumu?" He called. Atsumu looks back, "Oh, hey. Is something wrong?" He asks. "Nah, I just wanted to give you this." Bokuto shakes his head, handing over a card. "Thanks," Atsumu chuckles, opening up the card. Slowly, he began reading. Atsumu's face expressing concern, as he glanced up at Bokuto. </p><p>Bokuto gulps, heart thumping in fear. "Bokkun... thanks for the card but.." Atsumu frowns. "Its okay Tsum-Tsum... I know what you're gonna say..." Bokuto feels his heart drop, looking down at his feet. "Ya do? In that case... Bokuto, I can't read a word on this card ya know!? Yer writing is messy," Atsumu points at the card. "Eh?" Bokuto blinks. Atsumu was right, the hand writing looked rushed and it all looked like scribbles. </p><p>Failure... Again... The bell rang in dismissal.. Bokuto's confession failed. "Oh, see you tomorrow Bokkun." Atsumu waves, quickly rushing out. Bokuto sat down at his desk, disappointment and sorrow filling his heart. He slowly got up, ripping the card up to pieces as he threw it all away in the trash. "Bokuto! How'd it go!? Did he–... oh.." Kuroo stops as he sees Bokuto's expression. </p><p>"Sorry... for troubling everyone today.." Bokuto smiles painfully. Akaashi and Kuroo exchange glances, frowning. "No way! I enjoyed myself," Shouyo shakes his head, Akaashi stops him. Shaking his own head in pity.. Shouyo stops, frowning. Sakusa sighs, patting Shouyo's back. Bokuto walks away, after getting his bag. He walks to the entrance, staring down at his shoes. </p><p>Maybe he could've done better... maybe if only he tried harder. He stopped as another pair of shoes enter his view, raising his head back up. He saw Atsumu, "Oh.. hey Tsum-Tsum..." he mumbles. "Uhm, Bokkun. Actually.." Atsumu stammers. Bokuto is listening, "I wanted to give ya this." Atsumu pulls out a box in the shape of a heart. "Last night, I was trying to make some chocolates. With 'Samu's help of course." He smiles. Bokuto tries to read Atsumu's unreadable expression. </p><p>"Oh, thanks." Bokuto smiles a little. "Bokkun, actually.. I.. I like ya!" Atsumu blurts out. "Eh?" Bokuto blinks. "I really like you Bokkun.. more than a friend and... I understand if.. ya know.. yer not interested in me that way." Atsumu frowns. "No!! I mean.. yes!! I like you too!!" Bokuto exclaims. "Ya do?" Atsumu blushes. Bokuto gulps, "Actually, I've been trying to confess to you the whole day. But each time I failed.." Bokuto pulls out a box of chocolates from his bag. "Oh.. so that's why." Atsumu is flustered. </p><p>"Uh Tsum-tsum! Will you go out with me!?" Bokuto bows down, holding out the box of chocolates. Atsumu blushes, "Yes," he mumbles flustered. Bokuto immediately hugs him, happiness erupting. </p>
<hr/><p>"Who would've known, those two airheads liked each other all along." Kuroo snickers. "Phew, guess like we can call this a day." Akaashi nods. Hinata cheers, as Sakusa distances himself. "You guys... are really dirty," he says bluntly, pulling his mask up as he walks away. </p><p>Needless to say, there was now a new founded couple made. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>